Soldiers of Love (Liliane Saint-Pierre)
|year = 1987|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 11th|points = 56|previous = J'aime La Vie|next = Laissez briller le soleil}} Soldiers of Love was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by Liliane Saint-Pierre. It was performed in Dutch despite the English title, and there were some English lyrics as well. The song is a plea for global peace, with Saint-Pierre singing of the need to be "soldiers of love" against the violent tendencies of the world. It was performed fifth on the night following Iceland and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished just outside the top 10 in 11th place with 56 points. Liliane also recorded the song in English, French and German. Lyrics |-| Original= Een nieuwe dag, een nieuw schandaal We zien geweld op het journaal Kinderen gooit men in de strijd Voor idealen, voor profijt We voelen ons schuldig Maar drinken een slokje wijn Je vraagt je voortdurend af Waarmee we bezig zijn Liefde verjaagt onenigheid Reinigt je ziel, begraaft de strijd Gewoon beginnen bij jezelf Langzaam naar buiten toe Neem elkaars handen Smeed nou die banden toe Hoor je die verre kreet? Geen mens vraagt dat leed Soldiers of love – vuur liefde af Geen kogels meer, alle wapens neer Soldiers of love – vuur liefde af De wapens neer, geen oorlog meer Ik had een droom waarin ik zag De hele wereld met een vlag Waarop in 't groot te lezen staat: Wij willen vrede en geen haat United we stand, together we will fall Leg alle wapens neer, geen oorlog meer Soldiers of love – vuur liefde af Geen kogels meer, alle wapens neer Soldiers of love – vuur liefde af De wapens neer, geen oorlog meer Soldiers of love... Soldiers of love – vuur liefde af Geen kogels meer, alle wapens neer Soldiers of love – vuur liefde af De wapens neer, geen oorlog meer Soldiers of love! |-| English Translation= A new day, a new scandal We see violence in the news Children are thrown in the battle For ideals, for profits We feel guilty But sip our wine You're asking yourself constantly What we are doing Love chases away discord Purifies your soul, buries the fighting Just start with your inner self And go slowly to the outside world Take each other's hands Come on, weld those bonds Do you hear that distant scream? Nobody asks for that suffering Soldiers of love – fire off love No more bullets, all weapons down Soldiers of love – fire off love The weapons down, no more war I had a dream where I saw The whole world with a flag On which you could read in big: We want peace and no hatred United we stand, together we will fall Lay all weapons down, no more war Soldiers of love – fire off love No more bullets, all weapons down Soldiers of love – fire off love The weapons down, no more war Soldiers of love... Soldiers of love – fire off love No more bullets, all weapons down Soldiers of love – fire off love The weapons down, no more war Soldiers of love! Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Belgium Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry